Revolutionary war
by WhiteWalker1992
Summary: A war between supporters of Elsa and Anna's love against Hans and his army.


_**This is my first story i have ever written so be nice but honnest :}**_

Hi, my name is Gizik.

I am originally from the Eastern Lands and I am a general in the 'Armed Forces of Elsanna'.

A strange name for an army, I know.

But that was because we needed the world to know who we fought for, and still fight for.

But that's now.

I will tell you the story of how it all began.

A story of romance and war.

It all began 3 years ago, when queen Elsa, the queen of Arendelle and her sister, princess Anna fell in love.

It was a forbidden love for they were as I said, sisters.

And above all they were the monarch of Arendelle.

So they had to keep it a secret but after keeping it a secret for so long it was found out by one of the servants.

Of course rumours spread like wildfire and the people of Arendelle were starting to be visibly hateful towards their queen and princess.

And who was there to light the oil?

Hans, he came and stir up the people and a revolt came.

Luckily queen Elsa and princess Anna could escape.

Hans had send a party to find them and bring them back.

And here is where I first came to the scene.

I was some-one who sought adventure in the world and when I heard about queen Elsa and her love for her sister and that the people of Arendelle rose up against her and her sister I just knew that would be my adventure.

As I moved to the West, towards Arendelle slowly more and more people joined me, some were beggars who just wanted a new life and thought this was the way to get it.

Others were merchants and sailors who like me sought adventure.

At first we didn't really agreed with their love but as we marched (if you can call it a march) we started to think like, "why shouldn't they be allowed to love each other."

Or "It's their life, let them live it as they choose."

And so when we reached queen Elsa and princess Anna, and the party that searched for them we were with a few hundred men.

Elsa stood ready to use her powers against the party.

She would never let any-one hurt her sister, that was certain.

But before she could do anything they started to run away.

First she thought it was because they were scared of her but as she heard men talk above her she saw us standing there.

Queen Elsa first took a defensive stand against us but we assured her that we were on her side.

She asked us why we did this and our answer was loud, "LONG LIVE THE QUEEN AND PRINCESS OF ARENDELLE!"

Luckily we had smiths in our newly founded army because we were a little short on weapons and armour, to say it nicely.

At first queen Elsa and Princess Anna didn't wanted us to fight for them but we didn't accepted a no for an answer.

Word reached to all the corners of the world of what we were doing.

And in months our army went from a few hundred to a few thousand.

Of course we did have some problems with spies or assassins sent by Hans but not much damage was done and we were ready to march to Arendelle.

With queen Elsa and princess Anna at the front we marched.

The women in our army made our own flags with the faces of queen Elsa and princess Anna looking at each other.

Personally, it was the best flag I had ever seen.

We thought it would be an easy victory and a very short war against Hans and his followers but he made it possible for the Southern Isles to join in the war on his side.

As we saw that perfectly formed and well armed army many of us started to have second thoughts, so I told queen Elsa to give a speech to bring courage to the harts of our men.

At first she didn't know what to say but then she started to talk about her and her sister Anna.

That their love was pure and she was proud to have an army like us.

That she would rather have us than any other army in the world.

For we fought for something pure, we fought for love.

It was silent for some time and then one man started to yell "ELSA, ANNA, ELSA, ANNA!" more and more joined and in just a few seconds all were cheering on the names of queen Elsa and princess Anna.

But as we cheered it slowly turned to "ELSANNA, ELSANNA, ELSANNA!"

That's why the name of our army, "the Armed Forces of Elsanna".

And then we started to run towards our enemy, ready to fight for the freedom of our queen and princess.

Ready to fight for their love.

For hours you could hear metal hitting metal, men screaming in anger and pain.

After the battle it was silent except for the wounded who were lying on the field.

Thousands of lives were lost that day.

We were butchered.

Our army was brought back to half its original force.

There was no joy that day, not for us, not for queen Elsa and princess Anna, not for any-one.

But as the news of this battle spread more volunteers came to fight on our side.

Even soldiers of foreign countries joined us on their own.

So now we could train our men.

And after a small year we were ready to fight again.

And now we looked like an army, we thought like an army and by the Gods, we marched like an army.

We all knew this was it, this was the day we live or die.

And this time I had an idea, an enemy afraid is an enemy half beaten.

The men started to hit their shields and started to yell, walking forward and back, forward and back.

Our enemy started to march forward and when they were close enough we stopped and everything was quiet.

The enemy stopped marching immediately, not sure what was going to happen.

And all of the sudden one of our men yelled, "BY THE GODS, THE ONE ON THE HORSE IS MINE!"

And we all started to run to our enemy like never before.

We started to run as if a monster was behind us and we could see our enemy moving slowly back.

It worked, we had hit their nerves.

And we jumped and slashed and yelled and kicked.

I even saw one of our men beating on the helmet of an enemy soldier.

We did it, our enemy was retreating.

"FOR QUEEN ELSA AND PRINCESS ANNA... ATTACK!"

We defeated them, or so we thought.

As we ran on the hills to fight the remaining soldiers we could see a giant army standing there below.

I yelled "GET BACK IN LINE!"

And in a few moments we were ready to fight again.

But then queen Elsa stepped forward and said "I will finish this."

She stretched out her arms and it became cold, freezing cold.

It started to snow, more and more.

But all the snow was directed at our enemy.

They tried to get up the mountain but just couldn't.

And one by one they started to run to Arendelle itself.

But queen Elsa didn't gave them the chance to retreat with their ships.

The water turned to ice and pierced the ships.

And we started to march towards Arendelle and their it was that the enemy surrendered.

The war was over, we had won.

We started to cheer, it was finally over.

As a surrendering gift they gave us Hans as a prisoner.

Queen Elsa had ordered his imprisonment.

Why not his dead, I will never know.

But I didn't really cared, as long as he couldn't harm any-one any longer I was happy.

And that was my little story, I hope you liked it but I have to go now.

It's queen Elsa her marriage today and I don't want to be late.

What?

Who is she going to marry?

You'll know soon enough, just follow me.

Look, look.

There she is with her true love.

"ALL HAIL QUEEN ELSA AND QUEEN ANNA!"

"HAIL, HAIL, HAIL!"

**_I hope you liked it and have a nice day :}_**


End file.
